


One Step Closer

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Zanza thinks about his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: I am the god of this world.I am the master of the future.This is my right, my right alone.I amthe divine.





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Photoshop_Flowey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/gifts).



The Monado is mine. Meyneth is down. The day has come.

I have waited too long, much too long. But now, after thousands upon thousands or years, my power is here. Honestly, I own Dickson something - but I don't care. Why would I? The High Entia are near destoryed. The foolish girl - Melia, was it? - is likely all that's left.

Melia Antiqua, was it? Believe so. Honestly, for a mere mortal, she is formidable, but I have endless power - more power than my Disciples, more power than that goddamn Monado, and more power than some weakling High Entia!

More power than all of them. More power then Meyneth, another god! Meyneth - so powerful, and still SO weak... It's pitiful. But now?

Two Monados. Two unstoppable blades. Two realities - one of life and death, the other of that which doesn't die. Combined - the one true instrument of LIFE AND REBIRTH.

I can't help but chuckle. I start thinking about all that lead here.

My Disciples - my most powerful being Dickson, then Lorithia. I still don't recall why I chose Alvis. Odd.

Dickson did best. He found my vessel - Shulk, or something.

And he gave him the Monado. Through Shulk, I could be reborn, endless power at my hand.

Visions foretelling ends of days,The power to rebirth time and space if I so desired - just like I've done once, and many more, times before.

I was endless.

I was god.

No, I was...

Ha... It's like I once said. I was there to witness the birth of a new universe - once only a god could dream of such. But now?

I was one step closer to the divine...

No. Not one step closer.

I was Zanza.

**Zanza the DIVINE!**


End file.
